Data transfer rates between system memory and memory controllers are ever increasing. To improve signal integrity at these higher transfer rates, memory devices and memory controllers include terminating resisters that match the impedance of the memory bus lines in order to reduce signal reflections on the memory bus lines. Traditional memory controllers include separate terminating resistors that are coupled to the memory bus lines during read and/or idle states of the memory bus line. Further, these memory controllers include additional logic to maintain a constant resistance over process, voltage, and temperature. These memory controllers further include circuitry to disconnect the terminating resistors from the memory bus lines during memory writes. The additional terminating resistors, logic and circuitry associated with terminating memory bus lines consumes additional die area.